Vehicle automation to perform specific tasks, such as autonomous or adaptive cruise control, automatic parking, blind spot monitoring, and the like, has become commonplace in many vehicles. For example, a vehicle can park itself based on environmental inputs received from vehicle sensors and transferred to a control system within the vehicle, such as steering functions.
In addition to vehicle automation, personalization of information-based media content and programming, collectively known as infotainment, has been integrated into vehicles in order to enhance a driver and/or passenger experience while inside of the vehicle. Personalized infotainment systems generate customized suggestions which are presented to the user to personalize the experience of the user within the vehicle based previous user interaction (e.g., downloading applications of interest) with the infotainment system.
However, infotainment systems, do not have access to all operational systems within the vehicle. Suggestions presented to the user are based on data which is derived from only particular systems within the car (e.g., user inputs to a control stack), not data from all vehicle systems. For example, a vehicle system may recommend a radio station to a user based on previous radio station selections, but the same system cannot assist the user with other functions within the vehicle, such as controlling air conditioning settings.